Sith
thumb|230px|Kostuum van de Sith [[Darth Vader]] Sith zijn de kwaadaardige tegenhangers van de Jedi in het Star Wars-universum. Ze zijn niet te verwarren met Fallen Jedi, Dark Jedi of Tainted Jedi (Jedi die om een of andere reden de training niet hebben afgemaakt). Naam De naam Sith zou afgeleid zijn van een oud elfenvolk, de Pict Sidhe. De Pict Sidhe waren namelijk vroeger tovenaars, beoefenaars van magie. Dit zou een verwijzing zijn naar de oorsprong van de Sith die ook werden gezien als gebruikers van magie. Tevens zijn de Sith vernoemd naar de bewoners van de planeet Korriban. Vandaar dat de beoefenaars van de Duistere Kant die hen overheersten de Dark Lords of the Sith werden genoemd. Later werden zij ook gewoon Sith genoemd. Darth was een titel die aan bepaalde Sith Lords werd gegeven die hun gekozen Sith naam, of (in sommige gevallen) hun geboortenaam voorafging. Duistere Kant In tegenstelling tot de Jedi, gebruiken de Sith ook de Duistere Kant van De Kracht. Ze geloven dat kracht ontstaat uit emoties zoals haat, woede en passie. Ze zijn de tegenpool van de Jedi die alleen maar de Lichte Kant bestuderen. Er zijn echter Jedi die gevallen zijn voor de verleidingen van de Duistere Kant. De Duistere Kant is gemakkelijker en lijkt hierdoor sterker (het is gemakkelijker om macht te verzamelen), maar in feite is het de Lichte Kant die sterker is. Doordat een Sith meester van zijn leerling eist zich totaal af te wenden van de Jedi-code (mocht hij deze al volgen), hebben Sith geen last van de code en hierdoor kunnen zij zonder al te veel consequenties De Kracht tegen levende wezens gebruiken. Ze kunnen bijvoorbeeld mensen laten stikken of ze elektrocuteren. Een Sith gebruikt De Kracht voor aanval, een Jedi enkel voor verdediging. Als iemand eenmaal valt voor de verleiding van de Duistere Kant, is het erg moeilijk om er nog van los te komen. Anakin Skywalker was een van de weinigen toen hij in Episode VI zijn meester Darth Sidious doodde om zo zijn zoon te kunnen redden. Net als de Jedi beschikken de Sith over een lichtzwaard. Sith lichtzwaard verschillen vaak qua ontwerp van een Jedi lichtzwaard. Tevens gebruiken ze synthetische kracht kristallen, waardoor het blad een minder heldere kleur is. Rangen * Sithheer: Oorspronkelijk was deze rang min of meer gelijk aan die van een Jedimeester. Later werd dit een titel voor alle Sith. * Duistere heer van de Sith (Engels: Dark Lord of the Sith): In vroegere tijden was dit de titel van de keizer van het Sith Keizerrijk. Later werd dit de titel van de leider van de orde. Op den duur werd dit ook een titel voor alle Sith, maar sinds de Orde uit nog slechts twee leden bestond was het de titel van de Meester. De titel hangt samen met het voorvoegsel Darth * Sithmeester (Engels: Sith Master): Sinds de orde uit twee leden bestaat is dit de titel voor de Meester. De leerling is de Sithleerling (Engels: Sith Apprentice). Een Sithduo bestaat altijd uit een Sithmeester en een Sithleerling. Deze leerling is onderdanig aan de Sith Lord, maar op oudere leeftijd bijna even krachtig. Het verschil met zijn Lichte Kant tegenhanger, een Jedi-Padawaan, is dat je een Sithleerling blijft totdat je meester sterft. Vaak probeert de leerling zo zijn meester zelf te vermoorden zodat hij zelf een Sithmeester wordt. Bekende Sith De bekendste Sith zijn die uit de filmreeks. De gevaarlijkste van allemaal was Darth Sidious, die bekend staat als De Keizer. Het was zijn plan om Anakin Skywalker naar de Duistere Kant te keren en hem zo als leerling te gebruiken. Diezelfde Anakin Skywalker werd bekeerd tot de Duistere Kant. Hierdoor veranderde hij in Darth Vader. Gek genoeg was Anakin wel voorbestemd om De Kracht weer in balans te brengen, en hij deed dit door naar de Duistere Kant te gaan. Een andere Sith die nog vermeld wordt in de derde film is Darth Plagueis the Wise, de meester van Darth Sidious. Darth Plagueis was zo krachtig dat hij zelf de midi-chlorians kon beïnvloeden en zo leven kon creëren. Hij werd echter gedood door Darth Sidious in zijn slaap. Sidious vertelt dit aan Anakin in Episode III om hem zo te overtuigen om voor de Duistere Kant te kiezen. Anakin doet dit uiteindelijk om zijn vrouw, Padmé, te redden. Andere Sith: Darth Phobos, Darth Desolous, Darth Bane, Darth Revan, Naga Sadow, Freedon Nadd, Exar Kun, Ulic Q'eldroma, Darth Maul, Kaan, Darth Nihilius, Dart Sion, Darth Malak, Ludo Kressh, Marka Ragnos, Kopecz, Darth Krayt, Darth Andeddu, Darth Tyranus, Darth Tyrogue Geschiedenis De Sith komen oorspronkelijk uit de Jedi orde. Ze hebben zich onafhankelijk verklaard en zijn in het geheim een organisatie begonnen, toen ze sterk genoeg waren hebben ze zich tegen de Jedi gekeerd. Ze bevechten de Jedi met gestolen Lichtzwaarden. Achtergrond De Sith zijn al net zo oud als de Jedi. Al bij de oprichting van de originele Jediorde werden een aantal leden verleid door de Duistere Kant, en werden Sith. Duizenden jaren (misschien wel 10.000) voor Episode IV ontstond er een groot schisma in de Jedi-orde. Een aantal Jedi vond namelijk dat de code fout was, daar deze naar hun idee slechts een beperking was. Na een grote oorlog vluchtten deze afvalligen naar de planeet Korriban, waar het Sith-volk (de Pict Sidhé) leefde, en ze onderworpen hen. Zo'n 5000 jaar lang duurde de Gouden Tijd van het rijk van de Sith, tot er een verkenningsvoertuig van de Republiek hun domeinen ontdekte. De Sithlord Naga Sadow overtuigde hierop de Sith Raad ervan dat de Republiek veroverd moest worden: zo zouden ze hun Imperium uitbreiden en wraak op de Jedi nemen. Hierop volgde de Great Hyperspacewar, die door de Jedi gewonnen werd. Bovendien werd het restant van Sadows invasiemacht op de terugweg aangevallen door Ludo Kressh, een andere Sith. De sith hebben door hun machtshonger veel interne conflicten. Daarop volgden nog vele immense conflicten. In 3996 BBY bereikte het conflict zijn hoogtepunt met de Great Sithwar. De Jedi Exar Kun was overgelopen naar de Duistere Kant, maar werd uiteindelijk verslagen dankzij het verraad van zijn leerling. Tweeduizend jaar voor Episode I werd een groot Sith-leger definitief verslagen. De enige overlevende was Darth Bane. Bane zag in dat de Sith niet alleen ten onder gegaan waren door hun vijanden, maar ook door onderlinge rivaliteit. Hierop vestigde hij de regel dat er voortaan maar twee Sithlords zouden zijn: een meester en een leerling. Dat is altijd zo gebleven. Daarna leken de Sith lange tijd te zijn uitgeroeid, tot aan "The Phantom Menace". Hierin begon een nieuwe Sith, Darth Sidious, met de opbouw van een keizerrijk. Dit werd het Galactische Keizerrijk, wat de tweede glorietijd van de Sith inluidde. Aan deze periode kwam een einde toen Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader redde van de Duistere Kant, en Darth Vader, Darth Sidious vernietigde. Sith legendes Er is net zoals de Jedi-profetie een Sith-profetie die voorspelt over een uitverkorene. Deze Sith zou zo sterk zijn dat hij uiteindelijk de Sith zelf zou vernietigen en zelf ook doodgaat in deze actie. De Sith van de Duistere Kant (The Sith of the Dark Side) zouden later dan echter weer sterker terugkeren. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader vervult zo beide profeties. Hij brengt De Kracht terug in balans door de Sith omver te werpen en hij dood als Sith toch ook zijn eigen meester. Code Er is ook nog iets zoals een Sith-code, een regel die niet mag overtreden worden. De Sith zijn altijd maar met twee, een meester en zijn leerling. Uiteindelijk zou de leerling zijn meester moeten doden en zo zelf de meester worden. Een leerling mag zelf ook geen leerling aannemen want dan zou de meester hem onverbiddelijk afmaken. Darth Sidious was nogal ongenadig in zulke zaken. Dit is het grote verschil met de Fallen Jedi die zich niet in groep begeven en zich ook niet aan de regel van twee houden. Ze kunnen echter wel later nog Sith worden of toch proberen. De Sith-code :Peace is a lie, there is only passion. :Through passion I gain strength. :Through strength I gain power. :Through power I gain victory. :Through victory my chains are broken. :The force shall free me. :There is no fear, there is power. :There is no death, there is immortality. :There is no weakness, there is the Dark Side. :I am the Heart of Darkness. :I know no fear, :But rather I instill it in my enemies. :I am the destoyer of worlds. :I know the power of the Dark Side. :I am the fire of hate. :All the Universe bows before me. :I pledge myself to the Darkness. :For I have found true life, :In the death of the light. Vertaling: Vrede is een leugen, er is alleen passie. Door de passie krijg ik kracht. Door de kracht krijg ik macht. Door de macht krijg ik overwinning. Door de overwinning zijn mijn kettingen gebroken. De Kracht zal me bevrijden. Er is geen angst, er is kracht Er is geen dood, er is onsterfelijkheid. Er is geen zwakte, er is de Duistere Kant. Ik ben het Hart van de Duisternis. Ik ken geen vrees, Maar ik druppel het liever bij mijn vijanden in. Ik ben de vernietiger des werelds. Ik ken de Kracht van de Duistere Kant. Ik ben het Vuur des Haat. Heel het Universum buigt voor mij. Ik beloof mijzelf naar de Duisternis. Voordat ik het ware leven vind, In de dood van het Licht. Categorie:Sith Categorie:Fictieve religie bg:Сити (раса) ca:Sith cs:Sith da:Sith en:Sith es:Sith fi:Sith fr:Sith gl:Sith he:סית' hr:Sith hu:Sith it:Sith ja:シス no:Sith pl:Sithowie pt:Sith ru:Ситхи simple:Sith sk:Sith sl:Sith sr:Сити (Ратови звезда) sv:Sithlord th:ซิธ tr:Sith zh:西斯